


I am in Heteros with you

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breasts, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Humanstuck, I promise next time I will write something homo-erotic and plotful, Lazy Half-Awake sleep, Missionary Position, Never again, No Buttsecks This Time Wow, PWP, accept this gift, but for now im just writing this, it seemed too long to put in that gamtav compilation, so here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros has sex with Gamzee except Gamzee is a girl this time idk</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am in Heteros with you

Gamzee _snores_.

Like, she really. Fucking. Snores.

Never have you heard the likes, its not dissimilar to listening to gravel in a blender, and frankly she’s going to have to stop because you don’t think you can stick this much longer. You _love_ her, sure, but you don’t love her snoring and you especially don’t love the way she sleeps, her arms and legs splayed over almost the entire mattress, donating a mere sliver to your cause. You think it isn’t really your place to complain, it is her house and her bed after all, and it’s not like it isn’t big enough for two people. It’s more… well…

This is the first night you two have been able to actually _sleep_ together, like a proper couple, and you had been hoping that a little more snuggling could be on the agenda.

Apparently not.

You sigh heavily and roll over, so you can look at her in the slim blade of moonlight leaking through her curtains. Maybe studying her face will calm you a little, put you to sleep. This is a long shot, Gamzee’s face usually has the habit of making you flustered and awkward, but it’s worth a try.

… Nope.

It doesn’t work.

Gamzee sleeps shirtless, her naked upper body flawless pearl in the dim, her half of the duvet cast elsewhere because it is quite warm tonight and she doesn’t really need it. Her small, pointed breasts are inescapable, you feel your cheeks warming just looking at them, and the way that her stomach slopes downwards, the way her waist curves, the way her collar pops courtesy of the piercings there, are all just so unspeakably perfect you want to touch them. You _always_ want to touch them. You want to touch _her_ because you just adore her, you adore everything about her from the stars in her eyes to the galaxies at the tip of her every purple lacquered toe. You love the way she laughs and throws back her head, loud, ultra-violet and honking, and you love the way she drifts, cigarette dangling from too long fingers, her mind a thousand light years away. She’s like a goddess, a demon, a supernova. She screams and she fights and she flies, her world is shapeless, changing, unpredictable, and she _snores_ , and even though it bugs you you know you wouldn’t change it because it is just so perfect, so fractured and messy and perfect, like the way she wears her pyjama pants to the supermarket sometimes, or how she drinks faygo and vodka from a battered plastic drink bottle.

Never even mind the makeup.

She isn’t wearing makeup now though; her eyes are clean, black lashes fanning on her snow white cheeks. Pink lips, faint freckles… Her hair is an unruly nettle of jet, her jaw loose. She looks like she may have just stumbled into bed drunk; but also, she looks like a sleeping child. You can see the moving details in her chest as it swells and falls, and in the flutter of a lock of hair beside her lips. You rub your face tiredly, and struggle to arrange yourself comfortably around her.

Apparently, you aren’t going to get away with this.

She makes a gross snorting noise and rockets into seating position, her voluminous hair sticking every imaginable direction, face a slack picture of mystification.

“… What?”

Dazed, she looks at you. Glittering dark eyes light on your face and you bite your lip.

“Sorry.” you tell her. “I was um, just shifting a bit. Go back to sleep.”

“… Oh.” she pauses for a moment, staring blankly into space, and you take advantage of this to get comfortable. From this angle, you can see the distinct lines of her chest, her back, even the fine contours of her nipples. You touch her side, in an invitation to lie down beside you, and she turns her head.

“Sorry Tav, I was just having the most tripped out dream.”

“Hm?” you stretch your arm across her pillow, so she can lie down and rest her head there, and adjust the duvet so that it covers you both sufficiently. “What about?”

“I dunno. I can’t remember. You were there.”

“Good dream then”?

“Yeah..” you hear the easy, dopey smile in her voice. “proly.”

You chuckle and pull her to your side, her cool body pressing against your warm one. She feels so delicate, so wiry. Her skin firm and smooth and tempting. Her hair smells sweet like shampoo, and musty like weed. Her hands find your chest, and rest there.

“Wanna play a game?” she murmurs, tracing an alien shape on the flat plane. You smile.

“Sure.”

“Guess what I’m drawing.”

You shake your head a little in amusement. She always plays this game, and you are shocking at it because you can never figure out what the hell she is drawing. Her pictures are so abstract, and you just don’t have enough space between your synapses to fill with metaphoricals; you think that if you had to guess this one though, it would be something peaceful. Romantic. Erotic…

“Um… is it silence?”

“No… close. Lemme do it again.”

She retraces the shape, it feels like she is pattering her fingertips all over your skin. They are icy, but electrifying, and it feels really good.

“… Peace?”

“No. it’s miracles. Feel it?”

You laugh, because you would _never_ have guessed that, and rake your hand lightly through her hair.

“Nope. But uh, could I have a turn now?”

“Sure.” You can hear lazy contentedness in her tone, and she drops her hand to your stomach calmly, waiting for you to touch her too. You use the arm that isn’t curled around her shoulders and shyly reach across yourself to place it over her left breast. It’s firm, fits perfectly in your cupped hand, and you can feel her nipple pressing hard into your palm.

“…Um, can I just touch you instead?”

She sniggers lowly, the pillow rustles when she nods.

“If that’s what honks your tonk bro, go for it.”

You give her a little smile of gratefulness and slip your arm from around her, so that you can use both when you lean in and press your face and mouth between her breasts. She makes a breathless noise and shuffles over, so she is lying on her back in the middle of the bed, but that’s fine for you and ten times more convenient; you can lean over her this way and really… get into her. In the best possible way.

For such a wild person, Gamzee is oddly feminine when it comes to sexual matters, her whimsical nature taking over in its entirety. Sometimes, it feels a little like you are in bed with a nymph. She is gentle and slow, and she lets you drive. Her hands are magical and sweet and you never feel rushed or nervous. You wonder if perhaps she is just being careful to not scare you off, but you know that sometimes she underestimates your confidence. You can’t blame her… but you are pretty comfortable with sex, so she doesn’t really need to be cautious with you.

You stroke your nose under the swell of her bust and drag your tongue in its wake. Her skin smells pleasant, like she has just showered, and you run your nails over it lightly when you curl your tongue around her right nipple and pull it into your mouth. She sighs, touching the stripe of your hair, and you can feel that caress in every inch of your body. Her back curves into you, your one hand kneads her left breast while the other slides lightly over the contours of her ribs, her waist, her stomach and navel, flickering at the elastic of her pyjama pants. Her legs open, as if they are on hinges. You think she is getting a little ahead of herself. You only really want to play with her chest at the moment.

You stop licking at her and open your mouth to press your lips directly around the diameter of her areola instead, sucking, puckering the skin. A choked noise catches in her throat, but you ignore it.

“Fuck Tav…”

You release her nipple with a light pop.

“What?”

“Feels good bro. Wanna get down a little lower?”

“Um, no.” you laugh, and her face falls a little before she realises that you are just kidding. “Not right now. Here. Take these off.”

You pluck at her pants and with absolutely no shame or hesitations, she obliges, removing her trousers and the black cotton boxer shorts she favours over panties. You know that this is just a Gamzee thing, and you do love it about her, but sometimes you wish she would wear something a little more feminine. Lace maybe. Something gauzy, sexy, with the cute little bows…

You think you might bring it up later, when you aren’t about to get laid. You aren’t particularly horny yet, but you will be soon and you don’t want to delay that by bringing up what could very well prove to be a cockblock. She lays back down and smoothes her hair, although she has to pause awkwardly halfway through when you kiss her and make it uncomfortable for her to keep doing so.

“Hands first.” You breathe against her lips, walking your fingers between her legs and caressing the smooth sides of her labia. She quivers and curls her fingers on your shoulders, her breasts pressing against your chest, nipples brushing lightly against yours. You don’t really know your way around a vagina so well, but you are learning; you have improved significantly since you and she first started having sex.

When you slide your fingers between her lips, you do not feel an instant wetness, like you are accustomed. Usually when the two of you get busy, she is already dripping, but you suppose that seeing as she has just woken up, and neither of you had really anticipated fucking tonight, you shouldn’t be surprised. She is warm though, save the cool smooth bar through her clit. You rub your finger over this, and she hisses a little through her teeth.

“Fuuuuck.”

“Sh.” You kiss her silent and work your fingertips over the small nub, savouring the way she shakes and moves to your administrations. She doesn’t tolerate it long, pushing your face away and pressing her forehead against yours.

“I’m wet enough.” She tells you breathlessly, “you can stop.”

“Maybe I don’t want to…”

You roll the piercing a little and she gasps almost angrily, her hips snapping up. This is probably not wise, after all you are kind of holding her by a metal spike in her pubic area, but no harm comes from it.

“Please bro be sweet.”

“Mhmm…” you dive into her neck, and let your fingers do the last of the talking.

Her body tenses, and you finally begin to feel the slickness she claimed when you slide your middle finger up and inside her, the heat making you hot too, stirring you, making you feel a little... aroused. She lets slip an erotic little moan, her chest pressing up, and you curl your finger inside the constricting space.

“You like that?” you close your eyes and focus on her body, on her irregular breathing and her shakes, withdrawing your finger and then pushing it back in, this time with company. She squeaks and rocks her hips.

This is great. You’ve never fingerfucked her before, and you kind of feel like you had been missing out.

You repeat the gesture, until you find yourself doing it at a reasonable pace, thrusting your hand in and out as far as it will go and making her shudder each time. One of her hands drops between her so that she can rub her clit in conjunction, you shower kisses on her face, neck, chest, and bite gently against the top of her breast. Your dick is fattening, you can feel it getting heavy against her thigh, and the memory of the way her body conforms to your length when you’re inside her drives you mad. You loose rhythm with your poking and withdraw your fingers.

“Open them wider.” You command, and she does. Gamzee is so flexible; insanely flexible, and when you shift between her legs she immediately props herself up in a bridge to make it easier for you to access.

What a view.

From here you can see down her body, from her sweet little pussy to her stomach, to her breasts, her hair fanning over the pillow and shadows making her look surreal and beautiful. Her chest jiggles when she breathes, and interpreting your hesitation as anxiety, she gives you a shaky, lopsided smile.

“Go on.”

“Uh, right. Sorry. Just… I was just admiring you that’s all.”

You clear your throat, embarrassed to admit this, and bring both of your hands to her crotch, to part her lips.

Fortunately for you, you really love Gamzee’s scent.

You used to worry about girls, and their genitals. You didn’t used to know what to expect, or how to treat them, and you had heard some upsetting stories about tastes, odors, and textures you wanted no part of. Gamzee though, she was lovely. She tasted a little salty, and her perfume was strong, bitter, but she was delicious. Especially the way she groaned and tensed her thighs when you ghosted your tongue over her clitoris. The sheets rustle and you peak down. Seeing her grope her own breasts and roll her nipples roughly between her fingers makes you ache to touch yourself as well, but you cant right now, you need both hands to hold her open, your tongue too busy running up and down the contours inside. You pull her piercing gently with your teeth, and stroke your tongue down lazily to her vagina. You are tempted to simply press right in but you know that you should tease her a little first, roll around some. Suck. Maybe nibble. She makes a noise from her chest and you close your eyes.

It doesn’t take her long to cum.

You can tell when she is approaching climax because her voice catches and she starts to keen, her hips shuddering, her panting breath irregular to the point of concern. Her moaning crescendos, her hands on her chest grip so hard you think her breasts will bruise, and a wild noise tears from her chest. You can feel her muscles flickering around your tongue, her legs almost give way and you have to hold her up. God yes. _God_ yessssss…

Sexy, perfect woman. You love her. You _love_ her.

And then she collapses on the bed again with a heavy thump, and you have to wipe your mouth on the back of your hand and unhook your erection from your boxers.

“Fuck!” she curses breathlessly, releasing her bosoms and raking her hands through her hair. “Jesus Christ. Tav.”

“Okay?” you ask, rubbing your dick swiftly and evenly. She nods, limp against the pillows.

“Mind if I put it in now?”

“Knock yourself out.”

You only feel a _little_ bit guilty for penetrating when she is still so sensitive.

Gamzee’s body is hot, not unexpectedly, and sinking into her is like sinking into a kiss; rich, sweet, and smooth like cream, but also completely different. It’s like she is consuming you, and the grip on which she holds your body is so tight that it feels like she is becoming you, melting onto you, and spreading like ink through your veins. You sink your fingers into her hips, her own hands spidering over your neck and pulling you down, and the way the two of you are joined shifts slightly. It rubs new places, feels different to how it did before, and Gamzee moans blissfully, holding your face into her hair.

“Oh god Tavvvv… shit. Hang on, that’s fucking big bro. shit…”

“I… I’m, um, sorry?”

“Shh. It’s okay. It’s okay just come on. You can fuck me now. Come on…” she rocks her hips gently, implying she wants you to stroke into her, and fetching your bearings you submerge a hand into her hair. It’s hard sometimes, to get started. Every time you find yourself actually _inside_ her, it’s like it’s happening for the first time all over again. Memory never matches up to the actual experience. She feels _wonderful_ , and really all you want to do is linger here and let that sensation sink in.

“Mmm… Gamz…”

Your lips hunt for her neck, your hips twitching and making her whimper, and your body weight presses her hard into the mattress. You can feel her piercing, cold like a little prick of ice against your pubic bone, and think that the way it rolls over your skin is delectable. Beneath your lips, her heartbeat whispers excitedly.

“Does that feel as good to you as it does to me?” you slow down your shallow thrusts, pressing your hips into her pelvis as hard and deep as you can, rubbing yourself against the cool metal which gives away her magic button. She makes a sideways noise, caught between a moan and a warbling agreement, and you smile a little in satisfaction.  
“Faster Tav… ughhhh god _yessssss_ that’s the spot.”

The spot.

You like ‘the spot’, on the one occasion you managed to get her to orgasm from ‘the spot’, as opposed to her clit, she had soaked the sheets. You would have thought, before it happened, that such a thing would be undesirable or disgusting even, but nothing in the world can quite compare to watching your lover scream through climax after climax on account of your own body. Although ‘the spot’ is elusive, and you aren’t quite sure as to how you can be expected to know its exact location and how to stimulate it on purpose, it is a bit of a holy grail for you. You try as hard as you possibly can to keep getting it. After a while though, she has to stop you.

“Ah! Shit Tav stop stop that’s not… here. Take it out for a moment.”

You are disappointed, and reluctantly withdraw.

“Did I hurt you?”

“Aw naw you didn’t. But here. Can we try this position?” she shakes her hair out and kneels up, turning her back to you and placing her hands on the headboard. You are… momentarily shocked.

“… Um… like in the butt?”

This makes her laugh, but unlike her normal laugh it is breathy and urgent.

“Geeze Tav. No. if you just up and put it in the right place it’ll get in there.”

It works better than you would have thought.

In this position, you can curl around her, pull her back against your chest and touch her breasts, lick her neck and her ears, kiss between her shoulder blades and stimulate her clitoris with your trembling fingers. It sounds weird and lewd, when your thighs slap her flat little ass, and the rhythm matches her cries, which are escalating in desperation as you  go harder, faster, to quell the burning lust that the tiny shivers of pleasure are shooting up your spine. Her legs are spread wide on the bed, and sometimes it hurts when you push into her on a strange angle, but whatever you are doing inside it is working; you have never heard her groan like this, talk like this, loose control of her voice in the way she is right now. And Gamzee is usually very vocal and outspoken, anyway.

“Oh shit Tav. Tav! Mother _fucker_ yes Tav. Tav that feels so _gooddddddd…”_

Her tone wavers, and for some reason that sets you off. You massage her piercing and lean in, so you can press your mouth against her ear.

“You like that Gamz?”

“Yes!”

“Tell me you like it.”

“I like it! I like it- _fuck-_ I love it! God. Tav!”

“God I love you Gamz…” you close your eyes and remove your finger from between her lips, sliding it easily up her body. Doing this is wonderful. It makes you forget about the things that usually hold you back. Shyness, awkwardness… you always feel competent when she’s gasping and panting in pleasure around you.

“Suck my fingers.” You press the finger that had previously been playing her, plus another, against her parted mouth, and for a brief moment you wonder if she will…

She gasps shakily and obliges.

As soon as her soft, wet tongue curls around your fingertips, you inhale, a shudder rocking down your spine. She suckles at your hand in the same way you would tease at her nipples, her hips slamming so hard against yours that it almost pushes you backward. Her body is beginning to quake, her muscles clenching. You tighten the other arm around her waist, and reach blindly for one of her breasts with this hand. She’s beautiful. She’s just so beautiful, and she’s panting around your fingers achingly, desperately, _needily_. You can’t make out what she is saying, but you are sure it’s your name, or words of ecstasy. It’s perfect, and it’s inebriating, and the more she does it the more you feel like you are drawing closer and closer to the moment, the physical singularity of an orgasm which you had never even dreamed of when you had lain down to sleep that night.

Impulsive sex is the best sex. You are convinced.

“O-oh fuck… Gamzee. God. Oh fuck yes come for me baby come on. Come _on_ …”

She shrieks through your fingers and her body buckles backward against you, hips spasming almost as hard as she had been thrusting onto your cock. You suck a breath and pull your fingers from her mouth, seizing her shoulders for a better grip so you can speed up; fucking her through her climax and making it last as long as you possibly can. You’ve never been so horny, never been so impassioned and physically attracted to her in that moment, and as her vagina clenches and twitches around you, you feel yourself edging, crushing her to your chest and burying your rapturous cry against her neck. It draws through you like a fire, spreading from the tips of your fingers to your toes, and she shudders again, something wet dripping down your legs which you know is not your cum. At least not yet.

When it passes, you are struck with exhaustion, collapsing sideways and dragging her down with you. Her body is limp, and her breathing ragged. You pull out, and drag her onto her back beside you.

“S-shit…” you pant, trying to regain your composure. “Are you okay?”

She makes a weak noise and lolls her head on the pillow, chest heaving, nipples erect and dark even in shadow.

“Uh huh… fuuuuuck. Did you cum inside?”

“Um… yeah. Sorry.”

She makes a flimsy attempt to assure you its okay. You feel guilty for a moment, because usually she gets you to pull out. It’s not a pregnancy concern, so much as it is something she is personally uncomfortable with, and even though you are exhausted you feel as though you want to make it up to her. Shit. It wasn’t her fault you had been so distracted by your hormones you had lost control.

“Here. Let me uh…”

She gasps when you reach down and touch her between her legs, the area wet with cum, lubrication, and her own alien ejaculate.

“Motherfucker bro.”

“Still tender?”

Her frantic nodding indicates that yes. It really is.

“It’s okay. Here…” you rub the area lightly, sliding your index and middle finger into her vulva in a mirror of what you had been doing when you began. She jerks herself up when you caress her clit -you wonder if it is throbbing with the same aching satisfaction of your dick- but then relaxes, seeming to melt into the bed when you insert your fingers inside the suddenly much looser dip of her vagina and wiggle them, to work out your cum.

“Shiiiiit Tav Tav please…”

“Shhh…” you quell her frantic whispering with a kiss to her face, her lips, her throat, and her head rolls back , legs opening again, her hips tilting into your hand. “It’s okay. It’s okay Gamz I got you. Want me to lick it out?”

She nods weakly, and you think you can’t refuse.

It’s different down her now, sweeter, and also tainted with the flavour of your own semen. You lick her so slowly and gently that she quivers not with lust but euphoria, her thighs wide open for you, the damp sheets barely acknowledged under your hands. It doesn’t take you long to eat out your jizz and once you have, you linger, closing your eyes and pressing your mouth firmly against her and sucking, licking, twirling your tongue and tracing invisible letters over her lips. Her breathless groaning eases, becoming long, drawn out sighs of pleasure. Her torso cants toward you, guiding your tongue back to her clit which you suck, rubbing with two spread fingers at the same time, to encourage her again.

“Oh Tav. _Oh… yeah._ Shit I’m gunna cum. God. _god…”_

You may not like her snoring, but there are definitely some noises Gamzee makes in bed you cannot get enough of. 


End file.
